


i fell down to earth (from 100 miles away)

by Add1ct3d



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Panic Attacks, am i projecting onto minecraft men, and what about it, please forgive me i dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Add1ct3d/pseuds/Add1ct3d
Summary: Technoblade sighed. Living with Tommy, there was never a dull moment, and he hadn’t even realized how much he missed the chaos of having more people around. Even if he wouldn't admit it to himself, he had missed the little gremlins presence around his home.However, something was off with his little brother, and it had something to do with Dream by the way Tommy flung himself at Technos feet and accidentally called him by Dreams name-------------------------------------------------------------------------Basically, Techno comforts Tommy after a meltdown when Techno says something a little too similar to Dream
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 546





	i fell down to earth (from 100 miles away)

Technoblade sighed. Living with Tommy, there was never a dull moment, and he hadn’t even realized how much he missed the chaos of having more people around (having Tommy around). The voices, who he named Chat, seemed to like Tommy a lot and wanted to protect him, which was good. 

He didn’t know what he would do if they hated him.

While he was slowly coming to the realization that he missed having others around, there was also the fact that dealing with other people was annoying. Especially dealing with people like Tommy.

Techno pinched his brow and sighed. Again. “Tommy, why won’t you take your armour off?? People will see you! It makes the invisibility potion useless!” he said, his voice raising a pitch like it usually did when he was angry or exasperated. His own armour was already off and safely stored away in his enderchest, and he had been just about ready to drink the invis pot until he turned around and saw Tommy all geared up. 

Tommy shook his head stubbornly, a glint of determination catching in those piercing blue eyes that almost lost their color not too long ago. Techno doesn’t like to dwell on it. 

“No, no I think I will keep it on big man. It makes me look like an Even Bigger Man eh!? I wouldn’t want to be caught looking small” Tommy chuckled nervously. 

“Besides..” he started “what if they do catch me!? I'll have nothing to defend myself with! And I'm on my last life!” Tommy cried, edging on hysteria, clutching onto his sword and gapples even tighter. 

Techno was fed up at this point, and all he wanted to do was storm L’manberg and get the rest of his stuff back, but he also didn’t want to leave Tommy alone to cause more trouble.

“Just take off your armour and hand it over, Tommy, so we can get this over with” he snapped in frustration.

Tommy froze, remembering a certain green man who had also- 

“Take off your armour Tommy, just get it over with and we can hang out” 

But...surely Techno wouldn’t..he couldn’t!....but he didn’t quite know that, did he? The piglin hybrid had blown up L’manberg after all. What’s stopping him from blowing all his stuff up as some sick revenge?  
Tommy couldn’t move as he felt his breaths quicken and his heartbeat pick up. His hands were shaking and his vision blurring. Tommy was vaguely aware of Techno asking him a question. Probably urging him to throw his stuff in the hole faster. 

He swallowed quickly, before frantically grasping at the clasps that held the glistening netherite armour snugly in place on his body. He had helped Techno mine for it, but it was mostly Technos anyways so Tommy really shouldn’t feel bad for having to blow it all up. It was a waste of good netherite though, he mused while throwing the armour off and onto the floor at Technos feet. He went through his inventory as well, grabbing a shovel and digging through the floor to put all the stuff in. Dream would be mad if he took too long with it.

“Tommy what are you doing?” Techno asked, with a face of confusion and something else...Tommy couldn’t identify the emotion, which was never a good sign. 

“Im sorry, i'm sorry Techno i really am-” he rambled while digging, throwing the rest of his stuff in there “I didn’t mean to, i know it’s your stuff anyways, i didn’t mean to, im sorry Dream-” 

Dream was still looking at him with that horrible, piercing stare, what else did he want!? What else could Tommy possibly give!? He had thrown all of the stuff he had on him into the hole. Maybe he wanted Tommy to get into the hole as well. Tommy really didn’t want to, he was on his last life! 

Maybe it would be better if he did. Better for everyone. None of them wanted him anyways, right?

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tommy registered the thoughts as troubling. He hadn’t had those kinds of thoughts in a little while, and while it was concerning he was too preoccupied to fully address them. Not like he really wanted to anyway.

He watched as Dream (Techno, the small part in the back of his mind whispered to him) crouched down and reached out. He flinched back and shielded his face, waiting for a blow that never came. Dream drew back before he could touch Tommy, but Tommy knew better then to think Dream would let him off that easy.

Techno was taken aback. He had never seen his brother like this before, even when he had first found Tommy hiding like a little raccoon underneath his house. Tommy threw his armour and inventory at his feet. His whole body was shaking like a leaf, and his breathing was erratic. It worried him more than he cared to admit. His heart clenched at the sight of his baby brother cowering in fear of him.

Dream…?

‘Help him’ ‘go comfort him, he’s clearly hurting!’ ‘technobrother’ ‘the child is hurt’ ‘E’

The voices wanted him to go help his brother, but how?? Chat had gone conveniently quiet. He rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the help guys.” he thought sarcastically 

‘No problem!’ ‘anytime!’ ‘of course!’ 

they replied smugly. He snorted, and brought his attention back to his frightened brother. He vaguely recalled a time when he had been in a state like that, before he was adopted by Phil

“Get it!” “Don't let it get away!” the villagers called after him as he ran through the forest, voices full of malice and hate and hands full of fire and pitchforks and hurt.

Why couldn’t they just let him live!? He wasn’t doing anyone any harm! Why did they hate him so much just because he was a little different from them!? It wasn’t fair! He ducked into a small ravine and pressed his back against the cold stone wall, heart racing as the angry shouts of the nearby villagers slowly faded into the distance. 

He was so preoccupied with his emotions he didn’t notice a man with wings and a green striped bucket approach him from the bushes. 

“Hey little guy, are you alright?” he asked, not unkindly. Techno looked up, paralyzed in fear. He didn't look human with those wings, but still… “I won’t hurt you, mate. You should probably breathe though” Techno found himself calming down as the man asked him his name

He shook himself out of his own thoughts. Philza always had a natural talent for making people feel safe around him, but..he wasn’t Philza. He had no clue what to do! 

Maybe he could give Tommy something that would calm him down. What did the kid like? Well...he was always chugging the stacks of gapples Techno always kept on hand even though they had plenty of food, so he seemed to like those…

Techno crouched down and held out a golden apple to Tommy. He looked confused for a second, before he snatched the gapple up and eyed Techno wearily. Well, it was better than panicking. When it looked like Tommy wouldn’t flinch away, he moved towards him and gave him an awkward pat, before Tommy fell forward and collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Techno froze, before enclosing his little brother into his arms and awkwardly patting his back. He knew he was shit at the whole ‘comfort’ thing but cut him slack he’s doing his best!

‘Awww’ ‘Technocomfort’ ‘SBI POG’ ‘take care of him’ ‘protect our brother’ ‘whoever did this will pay’ ‘Dream? We heard him say Dream’ ‘Dream is a dead man’

He shook his head to clear his thoughts before they could spiral. He would get revenge, but Tommy needed him right now. 

Speaking of, he looked down and Tommy was snoring softly in his arms. He looked so small and young curled up like this, the soft glow of the crackling fire washing over them as the sun sank lower in the sky. 

Looking closer, he saw that the boy was extremely pale and thin, despite looking considerably better then when he first showed up. His cheeks were still sunken in and he had deep eyebags from bad nights. Someone had clearly hurt his brother, and bad. It dawned on him how much Tommy had been through, and he was still so young. 

He had known what the L’manbergians would eventually end up doing to his brother, and yet he sent him back to inevitably be broken and betrayed, cast aside as soon as they were done with him. He should have done something, tried to approach Tommy, maybe if he had been less antagonizing…

‘It is not your fault’ ‘technoworried’ ‘the child was hurt and angry’ ‘he wouldn't have listened anyways bruh’ ‘E’ 

Chat was right. There was no use dwelling on the past, he could only try and do the best he could for Tommy moving forward

The soft glow of firelight filtered through his eyes as he slowly pried them open. Tommy felt the soft silk sheets underneath his fingers, the fluffy pillows underneath his head and the calming brown wood of the ceiling. He sat up and took in his unfamiliar surroundings. There were a few blissful seconds where Tommy didn’t remember anything, until his situation came crashing back down on him. 

Right. It had been a while since Tommy got to enjoy slowly slipping back into consciousness, since his brain seemed to prefer jolting him awake with a scratchy throat and a pounding heart after a particularly gruesome nightmare. A cold shiver went down Tommys spine as suffocating tendrils of dread gripped his stomach. 

Technoblade had saw him breakdown over something stupid as being asked to hand over his armour. It wasn't even his armour! Techno must think he was pathetic, hell he even passed out crying in the pink haired warriors arms! 

He silently cursed himself for being so weak. He stopped for a second to really consider where he was. He spotted a ladder in the corner leading down to the main area of the cabin so this had to be...was this Techno’s room?? He must have carried Tommy up here when he passed out. The thought sparked something warm in Tommy’s chest (hope a part of his mind whispered). He quickly stomped the tiny embers of emotion out. Tommy heard commotion coming from downstairs, someone walking back and forth and a delicious smell wafting up the ladder and into the room. Technoblade. His stomach growled traitorously, apparently breakdowns take a lot out of you. 

Tommy gulped, dread pooling in his stomach at the thought of going downstairs to face Techno after what happened. He knew he would have to face Techno one way or another, either by him coming up here and finding Tommy hiding up here like a pussy or coming up here himself. He would rather face it himself then be caught looking like a coward, so he steeled himself and climbed down the ladder, only to be greeted with the sight of his brother with his back turned, busy with something over the counter. 

The piglin hybrid had his long pink hair braided back, and he wore a white button up shirt as well as dark grey sweatpants. It was incredibly domestic, something Tommy almost forgot that the warrior could be. The older turned around, and saw Tommy standing by the ladder watching him. They stared at each other for a moment, before the older hybrid let out an awkward huff.

“Well? Are you hungry?” Techno said as he gestured to the two bowls of soup he had been preparing while Tommy was out. 

Tommy nodded slightly, moving towards the table and sitting down quieter then Techno can ever remember him being. It was very worrying. “So…” Techno tried, “wanna tell me what that was about?”. 

The younger flinched slightly, putting his head down even further. “Nothing..” he mumbled. Techno sighed and rolled his eyes. “Kid, it was clearly not ‘nothing’ you had a whole breakdown in my arms.” 

Tommy bit down the urge to insist he wasn't a kid, instead choosing to ignore the statement and focus harder then he should on a simple bowl of soup. Techno sighed and leaned back, frustrated and way out of his league. 

“Tommy” he called as the blonde looked up at him, “I'm not here to judge you, alright? I just need to know what happened, and what exactly triggered this so we can stop it from happening again.” The kid bit his lip, worry settling deep in those dull blue eyes, far heavier than what should be acceptable for a young teenager. 

Techno sighed again (he seemed to be doing that a lot these days). “You know, you're not the only one who has these..issues.” he said, almost regretting this already, “believe it or not, I used to get them too. It doesn't make you weak or anything, I mean look at me”. 

Tommy perked up in shock. Techno got them too?...then maybe….Tommy coughs awkwardly staring down and anywhere that is strictly not Technos face, not knowing exactly where to start. 

“Well...when i was uh, exiled- Dream he um. Well he’s my friend you know, b-but he still- everyday when he would come over he would uh. Ask me for my armour and things, and i'd dig a pit and he- um would blow it all up. it’s really stupid i guess, what you said it um. Reminded me of when. You know.” 

Tommy gulped, realizing that he was rambling and silently scolding himself for it. He glanced up to see Techno’s reaction, hoping it wasn’t too bad. The murderous expression on the man's face caused the blonde to flinch and started apologizing again, temporarily forgetting the conversation. 

"i-im really sorry, i didn't mean to compare you to Dream im sorry, i know it's your stuff i do i just-". 

“Tommy” the half piglin cut him off, “breathe, i’m not upset at you.” Tommy hesitantly took the advice, breathing in and out.

Techno let out a sigh, before softening his expression “Tommy, i’m not mad at you. I would never, ever hurt you like that, understand?” 

Tommy nodded his head and Techno took it as a cue to keep going “I was angry at that green bastard for what he apparently put you through, but never at you”. Tommy felt a lump rising in his throat, while furiously trying to push it down. He felt tears come to his eyes unwillingly and he frantically tried to rub them away, but more kept coming anyways. 

Techno stood up and patted him on the back stiffly, and Tommy broke, launching forwards to bury his face in his brother's shirt. He felt Techno stiffen under him, and started to pull back apologies already on his lips before Techno wrapped his arms around his brother. As Tommy cried, he realized that he hadn’t properly felt this kind of warmth since Eret’s betrayal in the control room. Tommy let out an involuntary shudder at the memory. 

Technoblade sighed, feeling his brother break for the second time in his arms

He swore that he’d never let something like this happen to his family again, no matter how many times he’d failed them in the past. He’d protect Tommy no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh this is literally my first work posted to ao3 be nice please. The name is from Alien Boy by Oliver Tree. Enjoy ig, it's literally just me wanting a Tommy Techno brotherly dynamic and i will die on this hill dont touch me. Also comments are very much appreciated i want to know people read and enjoyed my work!


End file.
